Imperfection
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, queen of Slythern. Draco Malfoy, king of Slytherin. They appear perfect. They never expected to run into each other that night, after their break up. So much imperfection... so much love... so many obsticals[[Song Fic]]


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I don't own the song Imperfection by Saving Jane.

A/N: I don't like it... but read and review!

Oh! And yes, I do like Saving Jane songs. I plan to go threw the whole CD soon!

Jessie

* * *

Pansy Parkinson, queen of Slythern. Appears perfect.

Draco Malfoy, king of Slytherin. Appears perfect.

They never expected to run into each other...

Pansy was crying in the girls lavatory. Her make up came in black streams don her face. She wasn't as perfect as everyone thought she was. Her usually neatly brushed hair was sticking out at odd angles. Pansy didn't care. She didn't care if anyone came in and saw her.

She loved him. Why did she leave him? Why did she hurt him? Why did she hurt herself... she was afraid.

Afraid he would see who she was.

Not the pretty girl that everyone see's. The person she saw looking back at her in the mirror was who she was. The train wreck. Tear stricken face. Her pain showing- this is who she was. She wasn't perfect. She just made everyone belive she was. It took her so long to admit it to herself.

She tried to lie to herself for years.

* * *

Draco wipped his eyes. 'Come on Malfoy' Draco thought to himself. 'What if someone comes in?' he asked himself. Draco tried to comb his hair back into its neat place. He dropped the comb as more tears came to his eyes. "I wish I never became a death eater... I bet thats why she left me." Draco said to himself.

He bit his lip.

He was trying to force the tears back.

Malfoy's weren't supposed to cry. Malfoy's are supposed to be perfect.

Draco knew he was far from perfect. He knew there was nothing he could change about himself, just keep acting fine. Acting perfect. He was fine without Pansy.

'Lies' Draco thought to himself. He craddled his head in his hands.

He had to admit it now... he was lost without Pansy. He was no where near who he was when he was with her.

Little did they know that they both felt the same. They both sat in the lavatory and cried.

They didn't know how bad they missed each other. They didn't know they were so different from the people they were with each other.

How... imperfect each of them were.

_My hair's a wreck_

_Mascara runs_

_My feet get dirty and my skin burns in the sun_

_My lips, they bleed_

_But I still sing my songs_

_Takes me a minute to admit it when I'm wrong_

_Pretty is as pretty does, but pretty's not my thing_

Pansy dried her eyes it was getting late. She didn't bother to look in the mirror. She didn't bother to wipe her face off. She just left the bathroom. Most of the students were already in their beds by now anyway. She was after all, a prefect. She turned the corner and ran into someone. "Sorry." she muttered not looking up.

The other person wouldn't look up either.

She saw a drop of water fall from where they stood. Tears.

She looked up. "D-draco..." she stuttered.

Draco looked up. "Pansy..." Draco breathed

"I was just- you go- no its alright-" They both laughed nervously.

"Pansy, why..." Draco asked.

Pansy bit her lip. "I was afraid." She answered.

"Of me being a death eater- Pans, I won't let you get hurt!" Draco cried.

"No... not that." Pansy told him.

"Then what?" Draco asked in confusion.

"That you would see... the real me." Pansy said quietly. "I thought you would hate me." She told him.

"Hate you Pans? I love you no matter what. I'll love you when you are old and grey and your boobs fall to the floor!" Draco told her.

Pansy forced a laugh. "Well Draco Malfoy... If what you say is true... If you love me so much... then- this is what you get." she said. Turning her face so he could get a better look at her masacra lines. Her hair she barely bothered to brush. "This is the real me." She told him quietly.

Draco looked at her better. "Well, Pansy, this is what you get!" Draco said making his tear soaked face known. His hair that he left unkept he messed up more.

"Take me now... or leave me here. Its up to you." Pansy told him.

_Chorus:_

_This is what you get_

_This is who I am_

_Take me now or leave me_

Draco looked at Pansy. "You left me, you should choose. Do you want me back?" he asked

"Draco, I just not perfect... I'm not who you fell in love with a few years back." Pansy told him.

"Your right. Your not." Draco told her.

Pansy looked down trying to prepare herself for what she thought he was about to say.

"I'm not the man you fell in love with either." Draco told her. "I'm not the strong man I thought I was. I'm not perfect."

"Nor am I." Pansy said.

"Why mess with our imperfection?"Draco asked Pansy.

_ Any way you can_

_Sometimes I trip and fall_

_But I know where I stand_

_If you're thinking about changing my direction_

_Why mess with imperfection?_

Pansy and Draco looked at each other seeing if either had an answer for the question.

"I may seem spineless." Draco admited. "But my will is true." Draco added.

"I know. My intentions aren't as bad as they seem. I just... never follow through." Pansy said. "I am not the perfect princess you fell for." Pansy said. She looked away.

Draco lifted her head. "I'm not the prince that fell for the princess." He said. "I'm the imperfect man, who is in love with the imperfect woman." Draco told her.

_My back is weak_

_But my will is true_

_Got good intentions but I never follow through_

Pansy bit her lip to keep back tears. "I love you too..." she said quietly.

Draco walked towards her.

Pansy shook her head. "I've said too much... Parkinson's aren't supposed to... supposed to." Pansy wiped tears away.

Draco handed her a hankerchief.

Pansy dabbed her eyes. "We aren't supposed to break down like this. Show the world our weakness." Pansy said. "Maybe the dark lord is right, love is a weakness." Pansy said.

"Don't you say that." Draco told her. "Don't you ever say that, love is not a weakness." Draco told her.

"It is too." Pansy said. "I'm weak when I'm with you. I'm weak when I'm without you." Pansy said. "I'm weak for you." She dabbed her eyes again. "Look- I've said too much." Pansy handed him his hankerchief. "Thanks..." she said quietly.

"Please don't go." Draco begged.

"Begging? Thats a new low for you." Pansy said. "We make each other weak." She told him.

"If loving you makes me weak I don't want to be strong." Draco told her.

"Draco I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore." she said. "Were only causing ourselves more pain." She said.

"By not being together." Draco said.

Pansy looked at him.

"Look at us Pans, were a mess. When we were together- we would never look like this. We would never show our tears to the world. Our weaknesses." Draco told her.

_And I say too much don't know when to leave_

_In case your looking thats my heart there on my sleeve_

_Ego trips and stupid slip ups_

_I'm a mess but..._

_Chorus_

"Draco, look at me... you see how bad I am on the outside?" Pansy asked.

Draco opened his mouth to reply.

"I know what your going to say, don't sweet talk me." Pansy said. "On the inside... I'm worse... on the inside I may be messed up, scratched bruised... a little bit used... but Drake. I work fine still" She said.

"I love you, Pans." Draco said. "I know your not perfect. No one is. No matter how much we play pretend. We aren't perfect. None of us are. I love our imperfection." Draco brushed his hand to Pansy's check.

"Draco..." Pansy began.

"You may call us damaged goods. If your calling your self it. But Pans... were just two of a kind." Draco told her. He smiled.

"One of a kind." Pansy said quietly.

Draco pulled her to him.

"We may not be perfect. But- look at us. Our hair is wrecked. Our tears fell over our faces. We are worse off without each other than together.

_Scratched and bruised, a little used, but baby, I work fine_

_You might call me damaged goods, But I'm one of a kind_

"Nobodies perfect." Draco whisperd in her ear. "We are the perfect imperfect couple" Draco said.

Pansy looked up to him she was out of fights.

She kissed him.

_My hairs a wreck_

_No I'm not perfect but I'm not the only one..._

_Chorus_

* * *

I didn't really like this... IDK why. If you don't like it say so and I'll rewrite it. I just don't like it very much...

Review please!

Jessie


End file.
